


Redemption Of The Heralds

by lucxdxx



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucxdxx/pseuds/lucxdxx
Summary: The three heralds Harper Jones was supposed to kill were all just people with troubled pasts. Joseph had manipulated them and the deputy knew this.So she couldn't simple kill them, could she?





	Redemption Of The Heralds

Deputy Jones groaned in frustration at the light that streamed through the boarded up windows of the house. She shifted around and ended up holding a pillow over her face. The poor people that had lived there before Jacobs kidnapping had started had awful taste however the cushion worked well enough. She moved it away and looked at Jess who had been awake on lookout, pushing empty cans out of the cupboards.

"Food won't appear if you look every five minutes" Harper groaned and sat up. She huffed and slammed the doors shut.  
"Oh shut up" the archer said and sat down. Harper smiled and got up, stretching.  
"I'm heading back to Holland Valley for a bit. Won't be able to hear Jacob mocking me from there" she smiled and picked up her rifle and backpack.  
The last thing Deputy Jones had expected to do that summer was save her friends from a religious cult. The poor girl had taken the job as a part time break from the tasks of the navy however this wasn't what she had in mind. She wouldn't have taken the job if sleeping rough in a dead families home was in the job description.

"Right then. I'll head back to Eli. See you when I see you" she nodded and was soon gone. Harper dusted down her dip dyed hair, a suggestion from Sharky considering all the options, and headed out. The drive back to Holland Valley was quiet, slow and tedious but she made it to Fall's End and embraced her fellow deputy in a hug.  
The day was filled with a few beers, laughs and pokes at the dead heralds. Although Jacob was still alive, it felt like they had won. The cults supplies had dwindled and many had been killed. That didn't stop him from throwing everything he had at her.

She downed the beer and carried a case out to her truck. The deputy waved to the colourful characters and took a different route back to the Whitetail Mountains. She passed resistant roadblocks, dead bodies and a few peggies that cursed her for John and Faiths deaths. They would've praised her if they knew the truth. Both siblings reached out to her and it hurt her.

So she saved them.  
With John is was simple. He had a hold of her arm so she grabbed some string and tied his hands together. His confusion was warranted however she told him to shut up as she cleaned his face and placed him into her pick up.  
"If you turn me in they will kill me anyway you know. You sinners are far from help. I see that now" he coughed and shifted around. Harper rolled her eyes.  
"I'm not taking you to the jail" she said and pulled over at the side of the road.  
"I'm sorry Grace" Harper mumbled and pulled the blinded Seed out of the truck and through the rubble.  
"A burnt down house. Now there's only a few of those in the valley" John smiled and was tugged towards the hatch.  
"Climb down now" she said forcefully and pushed him towards the ladder. And so began the tedious task of tying his hands to the bed and removing all weapon like objects in the area. Harper ignored his comments as she grabbed a first aid kit and sat down next to him, untying the string.

"Shirt off" she sighed waiting for the comment, however John simply laid down his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt. "I won't keep you here forever. Just until I can reach Joseph. You, Faith and Jacob will be let go once I can talk to him" she explained as she dabbed a wet cloth on his many scratches and grazes. He didn't reply and she took that as confirmation to continue. Harper took note of the scars and tattoos that branded his body as she wiped up the blood and dirt from the crash.

"I will miss our cat and mouse game, Deputy" he said and pushed his hair back. "it was the most fun I've had in a while". She smiled a bit.

"It's Harper and the last few years must have been boring if this was fun. I was terrified" she said and placed a dinosaur plaster on his forehead. He chuckled."That's a shock. I thought you were tough and fearless" he said and strecthed his arms, wincing.

"Sadly not" she smiled. That night she left him with a case of beer, and some crackers. She bolted the bunker door shut and pulled some logs to cover it up. That morning she headed to the Henbane to check in on the sherriff and contront the next herald.

She had been hit with bliss before but that was nothing compared to what the Henbane had to offer. Harper found herself drifting in and out of the place, seeing Faith all the time. The Marshall had been saved and then moments later dead along with Virgil. The time came to kill her with Tracy in a mess of tears and Whitehorse missing.

Faith held out her hand and stumbled forward, the cuts on hr face bleeding and her white dress covered in dirt.  
"You were the start....you will be the end.." she said holding out her hand. Harper didn't hesitate and walked forward, taking the small girl in her arms. She slowly sat down and let her rest against her. She knew of the things Joseph had done to the other Faiths and she knew Rachel was no exception. Rocking slowly and ignoring the blood in her own wounds, Harper started humming amazing grace. Unaware of the danger Whitehorse was in, Harper carried her to a nearby car and hurried to the bunker John was in.

The weeks spent in the Henbane were long and tiring but she took time to visit john and give him supplies. He had grown strangely nice to her as she spent nights in the bunker with him.

"A toast" John raised his beer. "To this retched bunker and my days here" he smiled. Harper rolled her eyes from where she sat and raised her glass.

"Ah you and your lovely words" she chuckled and down the rest of her whiskey. She stood up and picked up her bag. "I'll be off then. Going to find Rachel" she sighed, knowing she would need to confront the girl at some point. She headed towards the ladder but was stopp by John grabbing her arm.

"Must you leave? I mean it is now nine pm. Surely the leader of the resistance must rest" he smiled and held his hands out towards the bunkbed. Harper chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Is this how you coaxe women to bed because if so I expected more" she said. He smiled and shrugged.

"We can paint each others nails and you can confess your sins as we scream over how hot Ryan Reynolds is" he suggested.

"How could I turn down such an offer...oh yes the confession part" she nodded. "You won't get to baptise me again John. I won't allow it" she shrugged. He frowned suddenly.

"Oh but you get to hold me here captive for however many weeks it has been?! You cannot do this, Deputy!" he snarled. Harper stepped back and glared at him.

"You're one to talk about holding people against their will!" she laughed. "That's like your whole thing!" she said, throwing her hands up.

"I was saving them!" he yelled. "Just go! Bring another member of my family here if you must!" he spat and tormed into the bathroom. Harper stood bewildered before making her way out.

 

That had happened two days ago, and now she was climbing down with an unconcious girl in her arms.

"John!" she yelled as he rushed around the corner. "Get the medkit now!" she said, placing Faith down on the floor. He looked at the two of them before rushing off and returning with the small box. Harper began wiping her cuts clean and patching her up. John sat nearby watching helplessly. She knew a new Faith came every so often but she wondered how John felt about Rachel. The other Faiths had looked quite different from Rachel and as she sat watching the pair, she wondred how Joseph could manipulate these people, the ones he's meant to love.

"You're bleeding you know" John said quietly. Harper looked up and smiled a bit. She wiped the blood from her nose and head, but dreaded to think of where else she can been cut by the angels. She sighed and shrugged.

"It's only natural by now" she mumbled. John flew forward and started to clean up the cuts with a small towel. She flinched but soon melted into his grasp as he wiped away the mud.

"I'm getting a large amount of deja vu here" he said and looked down at her. She coughed and averted her gaze pulling back.

"Is Rachel okay?" she asked and moved to kneel next to the girl. John nodded and got up.

"I'll watch her. Go rescue the Sherriff" he said and sat down. Harper simply nodded and rushed out of the bunker to save her friends.


End file.
